


Every Night ~ Has It's Dawn

by ctbn60



Series: Every Series [2]
Category: Bandfiction, Metallica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars is found in a sorry state.  It's up to Kirk to bring him out of it.<br/>Second in the Series.  Follows: Every Rose ~ Has It's Thorns You don't have to read that one to understand this, but it does help to explain who Jamie is and what happened to Lars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Night ~ Has It's Dawn

Title: Every Night ~ Has It's Dawn...  
Part: 1/1   
Author: Selursera, Loracea, ctbn60  
Rating: NC-17 - Slash   
Pairing: Kirk/Lars.  
Disclaimers: This story contains slash. If you are easily offended by male/male relationships stay away. It is in no way true whatsoever. This is all a figment of my imagination. It did not happen and I'm not suggesting it did.   
But if it does...someone please take pictures. ;-)

Summary: Lars is found in a sorry state. It's up to Kirk to bring him out of it.  
Second in the Series. Follows: Every Rose ~ Has It's Thorns You don't have to read that one to understand this, but it does help to explain who Jamie is and what happened to Lars.

@ )}-------}---------

Kirk sat in the parking lot for a while taking in the run down motel before him. He watched the hookers and their johns come and go. He could see several cop cars pass by in his rear view mirror. Fuck, had it really been such a long road to get here? He reached for the piece of paper on the seat next to him. Earlier he had scrawled the address and the room number on it. It was crumpled up into a tight little ball. He opened it and smoothed it out, taking a good long look at it. This was the place. He shook his head, it was time to lay everything on the line for something that was never really his in the first place. He knew it was never a contest, but this time he was determined to win and take back something he should have just went for a long time ago.

If Kirk had one, he'd put a glove on his hand. He shuddered as he looked at the caked-on dirt, and fingerprints, the place was probably crawling with germs. He was sure the door hadn't seen a good coat of paint in years. Leave it to him to hide in a total cesspool.

BANG! BANG!! BANG!!!

"Lars, open this god—damn— door, and let me in!"

BANG!!!!

"Open this fucking door, you dick!"

Kirk could hear someone inside slide the deadbolt back and the door slowly opened. He cautiously went inside the dark room. Sniffing he wrinkled his nose at the offending odor. He sniffed again. God what was that fucking smell? A warm breeze wafted through the broken window, carrying with it a strong smell of piss. "Lovely!" Christ it was strong enough to burn at his eyes. He removed his dark glasses and blinked trying to give them a chance to adjust.

As he walked further into the room he took special care not to touch anything, staying far away from the walls; places like this fueled his nightmares. Hundreds, maybe thousands of people living, sleeping and fucking here. He shuddered, and then jumped as the shade covering the window flapped in the breeze.

The early morning sunlight that filtered through fell across a naked body sprawled on the bed. Lars' naked body? Kirk abruptly turned around startled by the door closing. If Lars was on the bed who the fuck closed the door?

"W…w…who are you?" Kirk asked the shadowy figure. His eyes narrowed as he watched someone move and flick on the light. A young guy stood there naked, staring at him.

"Name's Jamie." He nodded in Lars' direction backing up a bit. "You James?"

Kirk shook his head. "No. I'm Kirk."

"You his lover then?" He looked around and quickly picked up his scattered clothes. "Man, I don't want any trouble. I had a bad enough night."

Caught off guard he gasped when he got a good look at the boy. He looked exactly like a very young James, long hair and all. He wasn't surprised. Kirk wanted to feel sorry for the guy. He looked petrified, really scared, and Kirk wasn't even that imposing. Taking a harder look at the boy he could see that Jamie was a bit on the thin side. He was tall, long lean legs that seemed to go on forever. A wild mane of shoulder length blond hair, which he kept having to push out of his eyes. Eyes that were a beautiful shade of deep blue. Everything about him screamed: look at me. He had an aura about him, this kid was minus the acne scars James had at that age, and he was beautiful.

"No, I'm not his lover." Was that regret in his voice? Kirk looked at the boy, he couldn't help but like him in some odd way. Longing for his youth perhaps? "There's no trouble. Why don't you just get dressed and go."

Jamie nodded and gathered up his clothes putting them on his slim body. He stood there for a while looking very uncomfortable. "Um, What about my money?"

Lars stirred and groaned distracting Kirk for a minute. "Money?"

"Yeah, um..."

The situation finally sinking into his addled brain, he nodded reached into his wallet and pulled out two one hundred dollar bills. "This cover it?"

"Um, I didn't come here intending to sleep with him. It just happened, I don't really want the money. I only charge forty. I just want too…"

Kirk's hand gripped the bills harder holding them out and shaking them at Jamie. "Take it. I'm sure you've earned it."

"Fuck, honestly I don't really want it! I stayed because I wanted too. I felt sorry for him. I just want enough to eat for today." Jamie waited as Kirk pulled out two twenty's. The James look-alike grabbed the bills and quickly stuffed them into his pocket. "For what it's worth. He didn't do the drugs with me."

"Is that important?"

Jamie went over to the bed and pushed Lars' hair out of his face. "To me it is. I think he was scared. He got in over his head, and there was no one around for him." Jamie turned Lars' arm so that Kirk could see the black and blue marks that trailed up them as well as the redness of the needle marks. "He told me he never did that shit before. I spent a good part of the night holding him. He had a bad night, and..."

"Didn't stop him from fucking you did it?" Kirk felt bad as he watched the boy flinch at the force of his words.

"That 'is' what he paid me for, or rather you did." He shrugged stopping for only a second like he wanted to say something else. Suddenly he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "Look, I gotta go."

Realizing he was taking out his anger on the kid he changed his tone. "Hey, I'm sorry. Thanks. I'll take care of him. I promise." Kirk had no idea why he was promising this kid anything, but his looks of concern for Lars seemed genuine.

The thin boy took one final look at the form on the bed. "Good. He needs someone right now, seems his friends are total assholes. They left him alone at a bad time." Jamie shot Kirk a look and opened the door. "We all need someone once in a while. No questions asked. Ya know?" He closed the door behind him.

Kirk sighed and turned toward Lars. He bent down and grabbed him by the hair lifting his head off the bed.

"A fucking prostitute, Lars?"

"Fuck off!" Lars reached up trying to loosen Kirk's grasp.

"You could have anyone!"

"I wanted him, and fuck off you dick!" Lars tried to pull away, and Kirk just yanked harder.

"No condom wrapper I see. What kind of a fucking game are you playing?"

"No game, dick." Lars reached under the pillow and threw a condom wrapper at Kirk. "I don't wanna die that badly. Besides we didn't really have sex."

"Yeah, right!" Kirk knew this would get them nowhere really fast. He needed to get as far away from there and get Lars under his control. He released his hair. "Get up and get dressed."

Lars moved slowly. "Kneppe!" He rubbed at his arms. "I'm too old for this shit." He started to do as he was told glancing up at Kirk who was watching him with his arms crossed against his chest. "I suppose you want to talk?"

"Not here!" Kirk looked around the room and his skin began to crawl. He wanted to scream but would settle for getting out of there as soon as possible.

"Why not?"

Kirk could hear the sarcastic edge to Lars' question. "You stink of sex and this place is a fucking mess. Get dressed you're going back to my hotel. We'll deal with this when you're 'clean'."

Harsh laughter filled his ears as Lars got off the bed. "What's the matter, Quirk? Your skin crawling? Thousand of tiny little microscopic bugs eating away at your flesh?" Kirk flinched back as Lars wiggled his fingers in his face.

Before he knew what happened he drew back and slapped Lars hard across the face. "Don't fucking push me, Lars. This shit isn't about me, or my problems. At least I was man enough to face mine. Let's get back to my hotel."

Lars' tongue slipped from between his lips and licked at the blood trailing down them. "You get off on abusing me too?" Lars put on his pants and pulled his shirt over his head.

"You're the only one abusing you. Now let's get the fuck out of here. My car's in the lot."

Kirk watched Lars gather his things then he followed him outside putting on his sunglasses. He watched Lars and could almost see the wheels turning.

Lars took a deep breath. "So, how the fuck did you find me?"

"You think you're the only one who has connections? I knew you were in the city. A good detective friend of Gio's did the rest."

"Remind me to thank the fucker when I see him."

Yanking open the car door he pushed Lars inside. "You'll do no such fucking thing." He slammed the car door and watched Lars grab at his temples. "Serves you right, asshole."

Cursing and muttering he stormed around the car and got behind the wheel, screeching out of the parking lot. He reached across the seat into the glove box and threw a bottle of water and a large container of Advil at Lars. "Take these, they'll shop the pounding."

Lars nodded popping a handful and swallowing them down in one gulp. "Do you have to drive so fucking fast?"

There was a loud snort. "I do when I want to get out of this part of town. What were you thinking, Uli? Wait... forget it, you were thinking with your cock again. Don't bother answering."

"You sound more like a jealous lover, than a concerned friend."

Jamming hard on the brakes Kirk pulled the car to an abrupt halt on the side of the road. He lunged across the seat and pinned Lars into the door, his fist inches from his face. "Don't fucking tell me what I sound like. Don't rip me apart because I came to help you, and "most" important don't f-fucking talk until we get to the goddamn hotel!" Kirk let go of Lars and punched the side of the seat.

Lars didn't even bother to look at him, he just hung his head as Kirk slid back behind the wheel, put the car into gear and took off.

How the fuck did they get here? Kirk ran his hand through his hair. Only a few months ago they were on tour. Everything was going great then they hit a downward spiral. James hurt his back. Kirk knew that story about the water-skiing accident was some kind of a cover even though no one decided to let him in on what really happened. Then suddenly Lars decided to play house with Kid Rock for a while. Which was fine, till Sky found out and left him. Then Jason had enough of James' shit and left the band. It had been one thing right after another, and things didn't look like they were going to get better.

He shot a look over at Lars. The drummer was thin, and pale, he looked so lost. He was shaking and he looked like he hadn't had a bath in three days.

When they pulled up at the St. Regis hotel Kirk just pulled Lars out of the car roughly, he tossed his key to the valet and pulled him through the lobby ignoring the stares of the uptown guests. He pushed the button for the elevator and watched as Lars began to shake again. He knew he was starting to go through withdrawal and he would be for several hours. He was damn lucky that kid Jamie found his ass and kept an eye on him. He had to get inside his head and make him realize he was killing himself. He only knew one way to take control of the situation. Lars was going to do everything that he was told.

The doors opened directly into the penthouse suite. Kirk walked inside and Lars dutifully followed him.

"Shower!"

"What?"

"Fucking in there." Kirk pointed to the bathroom. "Shower, and toss those clothes out here. I'm fucking burning them. Then, when you're done, get your ass out here."

Lars nodded and went quickly into the bathroom. Kirk threw his keys on the dresser and cursed as they flew across and landed on the floor. He picked up the keys, which landed, next to his carryon and fished out some lube, condoms and a cock ring then laid them on the nightstand, behind the lamp so they would be reachable. Kirk was sick and tired of waiting. No one understood what it was like to stand by and watch someone you love make a fool of himself over someone else. Someone who just took whatever he wanted, and didn't give a shit about anyone else. Well tonight would be different. Tonight's the night that Kirk would take control He heard the water turn on and he poured himself a drink and plopped down on the couch in the sitting room. He was prepared to do whatever it took to make Lars his tonight, no matter what he had to lose.

By the time Lars had come out of the bathroom Kirk was on his third martini. The drummer came out towel drying his hair and humming a tune.

"Is the little dictator feeling better?"

"More human I guess." Lars plopped on the couch next to Kirk and took a swig of his drink.

"So what was it this time?"

"Meth." Lars glanced at Kirk and then quickly looked away.

"That kid, want to tell me what happened?"

"I made a bad deal, out in the open. Didn't use my usual connections and well...I got nailed. These two dick heads pulled me into an alley and started raping me. They wanted to teach the rich "little faggot" a lesson. Guess I was too pretty for them." Lars smirked. "Next thing I knew bodies were being thrown everywhere. Jamie had this friend Chris, the fucker was huge, he'd give Gio a run for his money. Well this big dude took care of the scum and they got me out of there. When I could open my eyes again, I'm in a cab and Jamie was taking care of me. He had scoped me out for a possible john and followed us into the alley. I guess the shit wasn't the best of stuff...kind of left me in a bad way after a while."

"I don't get it. You just left yourself open to being murdered, all for a fix?" Kirk threw his glass against the wall. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

"What difference does it make? No one really cares."

"Self pity?" Kirk couldn't keep the condescending tone out of his voice. "Don't fucking go there Lars, you know I do. Jason does. He was always able to talk you away from that shit. Even James cares."

"Bullshit! If he did he wouldn't have said all that shit in the Playboy interview."

"You're just as fucking bad. What was that shit about him being uncomfortable with his sexuality? That was a cheap shot."

"Fucker deserved it."

"Lars you know that's the furthest thing from the truth. James isn't gay. If anything he's bisexual. This is just more wishful thinking on your part."

"But he...I mean...when we were younger...he and I..."

"That experimenting we all did with each other when we were kids didn't mean anything to James. He's not like us...accept it. He can't have that kind of a relationship with a guy."

"I have accepted it."

"Fuck! No you haven't. And you're letting it destroy you!" Kirk poured himself another drink.

"What did you mean he's not like 'us'? You're not seriously into guys. I mean if you were I'd know."

Kirk took a calming breath, reminding himself that tonight was the tonight. "You'd know if you got your head out of your ass. Lars, what exactly did you think all that tongue shit between us was about? I didn't do it to only drive Jase crazy, that was just a hell of a kicker." Kirk downed the rest of the martini in his glass.

"Fuck, why are you doing this to me? It was all an act. Something to stir shit up. You said so yourself. If you had feelings for me why didn't you say so?"

"I knew how much you were pining over James. I wasn't going to be second in your life. So why would I tell you I really preferred men? I had my share of women; we all did while on the road. What I did in my private life...that was another story. Besides James would have killed us if we had a relationship and it got out."

"James couldn't kill us. I told you he's gay."

"Fuck, whatever." Kirk knew the truth about James, but a promise he made long ago stopped him from admitting it, but that didn't mean he couldn't let Lars know what a fucker the lead singer really was. "The thing was James cares more about Metallica then anything else. Us being an item could have damaged the band's image. James warned me to stay away. Actually his fists warned me. Fucker did a pretty good job of it too."

Lars looked confused at first, then he got up and his expression changed. He started pacing back and forth as if he was trying to work out several things in his head. "He did what? That pikslikker."

Kirk closed his eyes as if that simple action would block out the horrific memory. Taking a deep breath he steadied himself. "Remember during the Justice tour, when I told you I was drunk and fell down the stairs?" Lars nodded. "I didn't fall I was pushed. James' temper got the better of him. Of course he was sorry afterward, promised never to do it again, as long as I agreed not to tell you how I felt about you."

Lars stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Kirk. "You mean that this has been going on from that long ago?"

Kirk nodded.

"That cocksucker! That fucker is controlling and ruining everyone's life. Damn him!" Lars started pacing again, muttering and cursing in Danish under his breath. Kirk's eyes followed him back and forth until it was clear Lars had reached a major decision. He stopped and sat back down on the couch. This time it was Lars who drew a deep breath. "Kirk, why do you think Jason really left the band?"

"His ruptured vertebrae, for one, and the fact that he was tired of James' shit about his music. He said so himself that day at the hotel. I did think it was a bit odd, because he had old me he decided to face James before the Sanitarium tour and tell him he wanted to do both music projects. I think that was why I was so pissed he changed his mind and never told me."

"The reason he left the band is because he was tired of James forcing himself on him. James wanted Jason and he wanted nothing to do with it. Jason was never acting when he got all flustered and upset by our antics, we both know he isn't gay. I had a hell of a time talking him out of going public with this. I had to beg him to do the VH1 special."

Kirk was pissed, he and Jason were supposed to be closer then this. He would have told him about anything, he would have told him about this. Lars had to be lying. "What?" Kirk grabbed Lars' robe and pulled him close. "You're fucking lying to me. Jason would have told me if James had hurt him."

"Why? You didn't tell me James had hurt you!" Lars pulled away from Kirk. "Remember James' back problems? He hurt himself when he attacked Jason. It happened that night when we got back to the hotel. They were really drunk. James tried to force him to have sex and Jason fought back. Slammed him into a wall practically beat him into a pulp."

"Enough! I don't wanna fucking hear this, I'll take it up with Jason later." Kirk jumped up and realized that this wasn't about him and Lars anymore. It had all turned into how James affected them all, and he'd had enough of this shit. James was not going to ruin their lives anymore. "You're gonna get over James, and you're gonna get over him now. Even if he swings both ways, he doesn't want you that way. "

"Wha'd you mean?" Lars looked confused at the abrupt change in Kirk.

"I know, Uli. I know James is confused, unsure of his sexuality. But one thing he does know, he just does 'not' love you that way. He told me himself. You're his best friend and that has to be enough. You have to get over it. Over him." Seeing Lars' eyes dim with the confirmation of his words made Kirk hurt just as much as Lars was.

"God, why did he have to go after Jason like that? Why couldn't he love me? Why didn't he tell me himself? Why all the secrets and lies?" Lars shook his head.

Kirk couldn't believe he was going to do this. He wanted to take away some of the pain. "Mostly because you don't take no for an answer very well, Lars. I can't even get you to believe that James is bi and not gay, which is the truth. Most important is that despite all this bullshit he cares for you. You are his best friend in the world. More like a brother to him then his own ever was. He can't stand hurting you. Before I came here I had a talk with him. I had to make him see how much harm this was doing to all of us." Kirk took a swig of his drink. "I didn't know it at the time, but whatever happened with Jason must have been the final straw. He's gone back to Fran and their marriage. He's more committed than ever now."

"Yeah, so now everyone has someone and I'm alone again. You'll fly back to coddle Jason and fawn all over him cause of what James tried to do to him..."

"Stop it Lars! Don't make Jason out to be the villain. How can I make you see you were never alone?" It was now or never, Kirk pulled Lars into the bedroom and pulled off his robe leaving him standing there naked. "Get the fuck on the bed. Now!"

"Fuck you, Kirk. You're crazy!" Lars headed for the door and Kirk pulled him and watched the weak drummer crash to the ground.

"I don't think so, Uli," Kirk said as he dragged and lifted him onto the bed. "I'm gonna be just like James and take what's mine. If this is what you want and need. I'll give it to you."

Kirk pinned the tiny drummer to the bed. Using the tie from the bathrobe he wrapped it around his wrists and tied them to the headboard. "Kirk, get off me," Lars pleaded and let out a soft oomph as Kirk traveled down his body nicking him in the stomach with his elbow.

"Not a chance, babe. Like I said I'm finally doing what I should have a long time ago." Kirk moved his finger across Lars' stomach drawing his finger down his cock. He could feel him shiver and could feel his ribs contract as Lars' breath sucked in.

"You don't want me. You just want to use me like all the others."

Marveling at the smooth skin, Kirk stroked Lars' cock and played with the drop of precome at the tip. "I've never used you, babe. I'm probably the only one in your life who hasn't. And I've always been there for you. Look back, Uli. Think of the time you were at the Senate. Who was sitting behind you? The time you were in New York at the MTV awards when they booed you on stage. Who met you backstage after the show? All these times when you faced shit in your life. I was standing beside you and you never noticed. Because I wasn't James." Kirk pushed himself off of the bed and poured himself another drink.

"That's not fair! I know you were there for me. You're just confusing me."

"Do you? You have a funny way of showing it. Who held you while you puked your guts out the night you were found on the floor of the bathroom, syringe still stuck in your arm. You were totally out of it? What was it then Lars, heroin?"

Lars looked away. "I don't remember. When I woke up James was there. I assumed it was him."

"No he came to give me a little relief. I spent the previous three days covered in your vomit. Lars, the drugs have to stop. We'll get you professional help if that's what you need."

Kirk watched as Lars tested his bindings. "Kirk let me free?"

"No, don't think so." He put the glass down and took off his shirt. "I'm going to take what's mine one way or the other tonight. You have to understand what that means, baby. Understand it fully."

"But, Hamlet...I..." Kirk put his hand on Lars' lips.

He shook his head knowing that the pet name wasn't going to work tonight. "Shhh, don't want to hear it. Tonight you're mine, my way. We'll worry about everything else later."

Leaning down he kissed Lars forcefully. His tongue licking and pressing at the unwilling lips. "C'mon, Uli open up for me," Kirk purred and licked at them again. Lars whimpered and parted his lips pulling Kirk's tongue deep inside. Kirk moaned and licked at the roof of his mouth. Licking at his teeth and pulling and nipping at his swollen lips.

"Nice?"

"Ja, nice," Lars looked up. "Untie me, let me play."

"You don't get it do you, Uli? This isn't about you getting a chance to do anything. It's about your life from this point on. You belong to me--whatever I say goes. If I want you to give me a blowjob in public. You will." Kirk licked his lips and leered. "In front of James. You will!"

"Kirk, you're crazy!"

Kirk wrenched back and slapped Lars hard. He felt the cock he had been straddling harden beneath him, felt Lars' his hips arch off the bed. Kirk finally realized what he had suspected all along.

"You like that don't you? You get off on being hit, on being used."

"No, stop it, Kirk! Let me up!" Lars struggled and Kirk pushed him back into the bed fingernails cutting into his flesh so hard he broke the skin.

"If I want you to tell the world we're lovers...you'll do it." He pushed harder drawing blood and whimpers from Lars. Kirk smiled as he could feel Lars hips grind into his leg's looking for some friction. He lifted his hips off of Lars. "No, no, no! You come only when I say!"

He looked down at the big green eyes that were dilated and focused on him. Kirk leaned forward and sucked at the blood on Lars shoulder and he moved his hips so his cock barely rested on top of Lars' own. Pushing his hips forward and back he elicited a small whimper from the body below him. Then he leaned forward and bit Lars on the shoulder where he had already drawn blood. He started sucking and licking at the wound with his tongue.

Lars threw his head back and yelped. "Fucker what was that for?"

"Didn't I mention I like a little blood play?" Kirk asked keeping his voice innocent. "I didn't did I? You liked it though. There are a lot of ways to punish and give you pleasure at the same time Lars. I can teach you. Until now most of the fuckers you fucked only wanted the status of being with a big rock star. Now you can learn the finer points of being owned."

Lars blinked. "Owned?"

"Yes, my pet. Owned. Don't worry its not so bad, really." Kirk smoothed his hair down and licked at his shoulder soothing the red mark while he ground his hips against Lars' cock. Another whimper. "See."

"But…I don't…"

"You always have to be in control, Lars. Let it go. Let someone else…no let 'me' take control. Make you feel good." Kirk whispered and started to move slowly down Lars' body. Licking and marking him along the way. He stopped at Lars' nipple and suckled it until it became a hard pebble. Once he was satisfied with his handiwork he bit down hard on it getting a groan and a whimper out of Lars, but no protest. "You're learning, pet." Kirk whispered. "I think I'm going to enjoy this."

Getting up swiftly Kirk moved between Lars' legs, he grabbed some lube and a condom from the table. "I can't wait to get inside you without this shit. When we get home and you'll be tested; no more need for these!"

Kirk coated his cock with the lube and slipped the condom on, wiping the excess off on Lars' cock. Shifting his hips he positioned himself putting his cock at Lars' entrance. Before he moved he clasped a cockring onto Lars' cock, his charge whimpered and looked down but didn't protest. "You catch on fast."

Kirk pushed inside of Lars. It was just like he always had dreamed it would be. Moving back and forth he wrapped his hand around Lars and moved in long smooth strokes. "I've waited a long time for this." Each word was emphasized with a thrust.

He could see Lars was enjoying this. Enjoying being possessed and wanted. He writhed and bucked with every push. It became a mission for Kirk to make this last as long as possible, it was a hard battle to win. He knew he wouldn't hold out very long. But he wanted to feel like this as long as he could.

Finally his body took over and he started moving faster and faster. He flipped the cock ring off of Lars' cock and with a few short strokes the man beneath him came hard. His come splattering against his chest and face.

Kirk soon followed, lights exploding behind his eyes as he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He came harder then he ever had in his life. Exhausted he collapsed on top of Lars, his hips still moving back and forth, his cock still pulsing. Yet he felt empty. He wanted this to be different….not just satisfaction. He wanted this to be – more. Kirk reached up and untied Lars' hands but he didn't move. Things were quiet for a really long time. Then.

"Fuck me again please? Want you…"

Kirk pushed his body up and to the side and looked into his eyes. "You...you want me? Want more?"

Lars nodded bringing his right hand down to touch Kirk's cheek. "You're right I need someone who cares about me. I don't know if we can work things out between us, but...I really want to try."

"My terms, my conditions. I'm not going to take any of your bullshit, Lars."

Lars nodded and Kirk could see that he was actually serious. "Anything you want."

"First we tell our families, then James and Jason. Then we go public on the MetClub sight."

"Kirk, you sure you want to do that?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"No, I'm sorry. Whatever you want." Lars scrubbed his hand through his hair. "I'm fucking sick and tired of hiding and lying anyway. Who knows maybe some of our fans will still hang around after this."

"Trust me Lars I think you'll be surprised at what some of our fans already think we were doing." Kirk thought back to that slashy web page he came across a few weeks back. Ah, he loved the Internet.

"I don't know if I can fix the James and Jason fiasco though, but I do have an idea about that. When we get home I'll call Jason and set up lunch. You have to patch things up with James. Tell him that you can be just friends. And that working together will not be a problem. We'll tell him about us, together."

Lars yawned and then nodded. "Kirk?"

"Yeah, Uli?"

"Can we go home tonight instead of tomorrow? You're right we need to try and fix things I don't want to waste any more time."

Kirk nodded. "Get dressed and I'll call Andrew to see if he can get flight clearance." Kirk threw off the sheet and picked up his cell, calling the pilot. Ten minutes later he was joining Lars in getting dressed. "The car will be here in twenty minutes."

The ride to the airport was filled with phone calls and major discussion about what he wanted to do with the band. Kirk taking charge in both areas. When they got to the airport and onto their plane, Kirk sat down on the seat next to Lars. They buckled into their seats of the Cessna and took the drink offered by their steward.

"You haven't said anything about my ideas. For fixing the band."

"You want my opinion?"

"Of course I do, Uli. Being owned in the bedroom doesn't mean there can't be a mutual partnership elsewhere. You have a lot to learn. I'm not stupid I know you know way more about running m Met then I do. I just have a fresher way of looking at things right now."

"You know I'm really kind of stunned by all this. Somewhere along the line you grew a set of balls Kirk, and I like it." Lars grinned. "Maybe it's exactly what Metallica needs at this point. Every time we move forward in a positive way, there has been some major change to back that up."

Kirk raised his glass to Lars. "Let's just work on one thing at a time. Us first." He settled back into his chair and took Lars' hand in his.

"Kirk, would you mind if when we get back I send someone to look for…"

"Jamie and that Chris fellow?"

"Yeah. Something tells me there is more to his story then meets the eyes. He isn't a trouble maker. There is something special about him. I'd like to get him off the streets. And Chris, well I know Gio is always looking for some good muscle."

"Already done. I called the detective I hired. He's already contacted them and he will be sending them our way tomorrow. Gio knows that Chris is coming and I think that we can get Jamie back into medical school. That was the call I took in the limo."

"Medical school?"

Kirk nodded. "Seems he left because of differences with his father over his sexual preferences. His dad is some rich dick, he cut him off completely, but the school was going to keep him he was so smart. So, for revenge, the father decided to get involved. He had him drugged and set him up at some gay bar. Jamie was arrested. It was one hell of a public scandal. They took away his scholarships and dismissed him."

"You don't mind taking care of him? I mean you obviously know he looks like James."

"I think that may be why. There was something about him I liked. I don't want to see him dead in a year."

"Fuck, Hamlet. You're amazing. How on earth did you know what I wanted?"

"I've always known you better then yourself, Lars." Kirk kissed his hand. "I'm gonna nap, babe. Have them wake me when we're ready to land."

Lars squeezed his hand and Kirk sat there buzzed and satisfied. Things were finally going his way and he was finally relaxed and happy. He knew he would be able to fix Met and that everything would be just fine as soon as he got back. He had invested too much of his lifetime into the machine, and he wasn't ready to retire just yet. He had a trump card to play to get Jason to return, and once James was committed and into rehab everything would fall into place. Yes life was finally as it should be. Good.

~**~**~**~**~   
~ fin


End file.
